


Birthday Boy? I'm a Birthday Man!

by KenwaysFrye



Series: Chocobro Birthdays [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ignis!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If people want it, Ignis isnt blind either so thats good, There could be a continuation, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: You end up celebrating a special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IGNIS SCIENTIA! OUR MEME LORD, RECIPE MAKER AND SEXY PIECE OF ASS
> 
> But seriously, it's Ignis' birthday today and I wanted to commemorate it with a cheesy drabble. (I've also spent two hours changing everything so I'm posting it before I get the chance to criticize myself some more because you probably know how that goes; and that explains the ever growing length)
> 
> Also about the title -- no one say a word

You had never been fond of birthday parties, but as Gods would have had it - the cruel bastards - you found yourself intentionally forced into it when the boys chose your small apartment to celebrate Ignis' birthday. They had _promised_  to leave you out of it at first, saying that they only needed to borrow your apartment and you could go stay over at Noct's until it was over because they  _knew_ of your disdain. Unfortunately, it hadn't stayed that way for long once you heard them arguing about who made/bought a cake versus who selected gifts. Needless to say, you ended taking over as the gratuitous host of festivities and demanded that Noctis and Gladiolus head to the store while you and Prompto tackled the only cake mix in your pantry.

As you dutifully made sure that Prompto followed the directions, you alternated between texting Noctis and Gladiolus respectively. They confirmed that the gifts you specified they get were grabbed quickly and bought in even less time, so they would be back in a total of fifteen minutes. You and Prompto used this time to finish the smaller details around the apartment, such as little streamers that dangled from the ceiling and scattered confetti on the floor that you would have trouble cleaning up later. By the time they had walked through the door, the apartment looked properly decorated and the scent of vanilla cake wafted into their noses.

"This looks great," Noctis complimented, giving a thumbs up.

You found yourself grinning. "Yeah. We did do a great job, didn't we Prompto?" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, all things considered.

"Wait," Prompto groaned, coming to a sudden realization. "Who's gonna convince Iggy to come over?"

Three heads simultaneously swiveled to you. You threw your hands to the ceiling in faux frustration. "You had this great idea to have a party at my apartment and no one even thought-"

"Just do it," Gladio interrupted, grinning.

You pulled out your phone once more with a huff - reminding poor Prompto to save the cake so it wouldn't burn - and shot a quick text at Ignis.

**Hey, Ignis. I'm practicing _that_ dish again but it's not tasting right... think you have time to stop by for a quick recap? :)**

With the plan set in motion and a quickly believed lie sent to the best man in the world that definitely didn't deserve it, - even if it was for a good cause- you once again dished out things for the others to do. You decorated the cake since you had a flare for drawing with icing; Prompto hid the presents in your living room closet; Noctis complained about being told to hide and Gladio had the honors of sneaking into your bedroom for the special present you were supposed to give Ignis (because you were horrible at giving gifts and you admitted you needed his help, so he was the only one who knew what it looked like in the first place).

After that, the rest was easier. The beautiful cake was left on the counter where Ignis couldn't see it and you all hid behind a conveniently placed couch while you waited for the birthday boy. It didn't take long for him to signal his arrival, the twist of a loud doorknob ringing through stifling silence and a few footsteps to accompany it. Thank the Gods you had told him a long time ago to just invite himself in whenever you called him over.

"[Name]?" Ignis called, concerned when he saw naught a soul in sight to greet him.

Meanwhile, you watched as Prompto made a motion with his fingers.

_3... 2... 1!_

Everyone jumped out at royal advisor, a joyful chorus of " _happy birthday, Iggy_ " nipping at his ears. For a moment, all was still and you had to wonder if you jinxed it simply because you didn't like it being in on this at first, but you didn't have to worry for long.

Because for the first time since he got back from their trip, _Ignis Scientia actually **smiled**_ , and you felt the familiar flurry of butterflies making themselves known in your belly at the rare sight presented to you.

"Thank you," He said, appreciatively. " _Thank you._ "


End file.
